


Cloudwalker

by Arlzureinne_Karale



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlzureinne_Karale/pseuds/Arlzureinne_Karale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[#月永レオ生誕祭2016] “Bila Leader menang dari Tenshouin onii-sama, apakah ia akan berbeda?” Knights, tentang Raja mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudwalker

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble Stars! adalah milik Happy Element, oneshot ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Tsukinaga Leo (05/05), penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari penulisan cerita ini.

Mereka diperbolehkan meminjam ruang latihan yang jauh lebih besar dari ruangan mereka.

Cermin dihiasi dengan bunga kertas dan pita warna-warni, menggantung di setiap sudut adalah balon berbagai ukuran dan bentuk—jangan tanya dari mana mereka mendapatkan balon berbentuk mahkota dan catur kuda itu, mereka mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma lewat koneksi.

Sebuah meja panjang sudah diatur di tengah ruangan luas tersebut, ditutupi dengan taplak putih berenda hasil pinjaman dan berbagai macam vas bunga elegan, dipenuhi dengan makanan manis, dan sebuah kue berukuran besar buatan salah satu dari anggota _unit_ mereka tampak terletak tepat di tengah meja. Ditambah dengan usaha ekstra bagi yang lainnya untuk sedikit mempermanis penampilannya dan memastikan kue itu terlihat bisa dimakan manusia.

“Sebenarnya aku sudah lama bertanya-tanya,” anggota termuda mereka mendadak berkata ketika ia tengah bergulat dengan bunga kertasnya yang acak-acakan dan hampir tidak seperti bunga. Berbagai macam bunga kertas buatan ketiga kakak kelasnya sudah ia jadikan contoh, tetapi tangannya tidak pernah mampu membuat kelopak kertas yang baik dan benar.

Dua mata mengarah kepadanya, orang terakhir sudah lama berenang dalam dunia mimpinya.

“Apa?” yang berambut platina akhirnya bertanya, berhenti dari kegiatannya menyambungkan kertas origami dengan kertas origami lainnya untuk membentuk sebuah rantai pelangi dengan hiasan bintang-bintang keemasan berukuran kecil yang sebelumnya sudah ia buat sendiri.

“Bila saja _Leader_ menang dari Tenshouin _onii-sama_ , apakah ia akan berbeda?”

 

* * *

 

“ _Ara,_ ” Narukami Arashi menghentikan kegiatannya menempelkan balon-balon di sudut langit-langit yang tersisa, seolah berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang logis untuk pertanyaan adik kelasnya. Sepasang iris sewarna lembayung tertutup ketika ia memutar otaknya sendiri.

Jeda, yang terdengar hanyalah suara sobekan kertas dari arah Izumi Sena dan suara dengkuran halus milik Sakuma Ritsu yang berbaring di bawah meja di sudut ruangan tempat Tsukasa Suou duduk dengan berbagai kertas warna-warni di hadapannya. Knights termuda itu menatap ketiga kakak kelasnya penuh tanya, matanya lalu sampai kepada Narukami.

“Daripada aku, Izumi- _chan_ dan Ritsu- _chan_ jauh lebih mengenal _Ou-sama_ ,” Narukami akhirnya menjawab setelah keheningan yang lama. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu menarik keluar sebuah balon dari bungkusnya dan memasangkannya ke pompa.

Mata Tsukasa lalu beralih ke kedua kakak kelasnya yang tersisa.

Atau lebih tepatnya satu kakak kelasnya—yang lebih memilih untuk memasang bintang-bintang keemasannya, karena Tsukasa hampir tidak dapat melihat sepatu Ritsu dari atas meja.

“Apa? Tatapanmu menusuk,” setelah jeda, Izumi akhirnya menoleh dan berkata. Kedua alisnya bertaut, dahinya berkerut. Rantai pelangi dengan bintang-bintang keemasannya akhirnya selesai, dan pemuda berambut platina itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

“Karena aku pikir Sena- _senpai_ akan tahu,” Tsukasa berkata kalem.

Senyum Izumi berubah menjadi seringai, sepasang iris sewarna lazuardi menggelap dalam rasa kesal, “Oh, kau semakin kurang ajar ya, Kasa- _kun_. Kau mau kukirim ke rumahnya Morisawa untuk ceramah tentang kedisplinan?” Izumi memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

Tsukasa menggeleng kuat-kuat, “Tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu tentang Morisawa- _senpai_ , tetapi melihat Takamine- _kun_ saja aku yakin terjebak bersama Morisawa- _senpai_ tidak begitu menyenangkan,” laki-laki yang lebih muda itu bergidik ketika ia mengingat temannya.

Izumi menaikkan kedua bahunya, ekspresinya kembali netral, “Memangnya mengapa kau sangat ingin tahu?” tanyanya. Sang Knights berdiri, langkahnya panjang-panjang ketika ia menyerahkan hiasan buatannya kepada Narukami yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Tsukasa mengambil kembali bunga kertasnya yang sudah tidak lagi seperti bunga, jemarinya yang lentik kembali berusaha membuat kelopak aster yang diajarkan Narukami kepadanya, “Aku belum begitu lama di dalam _Knights_. Walaupun Yumenosaki sekarang jauh lebih damai, aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak penasaran,” jawab Tsukasa sungguh-sungguh.

Izumi mengeluarkan suara mirip gumaman tidak jelas dari dalam tenggorokannya, “Bila kau tanya begitu juga, bukankah aku sudah berkata kepadamu bahwa sebelumnya dia sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang?” pemuda yang lebih tua malah balik bertanya. Seolah ia berusaha memutar dan menghindari topik yang tengah dikejar dengan antusias oleh Tsukasa.

Tsukasa mengangguk, “Tetapi aku masih tidak mengerti jenis _difference_ apa yang kau maksud di sini, Sena- _senpai_ ,” bila saja bukan Tsukasa yang berkata, melainkan Narukami atau salah seorang dari teman sekelasnya di 3-A, Izumi bersumpah ia akan melempar sepatunya ke wajah seseorang—karena akui saja, diminta berbicara panjang lebar itu menyebalkan, terlebih bila kau sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya.

“Apakah aku perlu menjelaskannya secara spesifik? Aku sudah cukup bercerita saat kita melakukan _Judgement_ kan? Kurasa itu sudah cukup jelas memberikan gambaran,” Izumi menerima pita keperakan yang diulurkan Narukami dan memperhatikan rekan berambut pirangnya yang mulai menghiasi balon di sudut ruangan dengan hiasan buatan Izumi.

“Mungkin karena kau bilang dahulu _Ou-sama_ mirip dengan Tsukasa- _chan_ , Izumi- _chan_. Aku tahu agak sulit membayangkan _Ou-sama_ yang lebih serius bila setiap kita melihat kenyataan, yang menyambut kita adalah _Ou-sama_ yang jauh berbeda” Narukami memberikan komentar di tengah kegiatannya memastikan hiasan Izumi tertata rapi di sudut langit-langit, pemuda itu kemudian menarik kembali pitanya dari tangan Izumi dan berhenti untuk berpikir harus ia apakan pita tersebut.

Izumi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, “Sudah kubilang, dia jauh lebih serius dari yang sekarang. Coba kau bayangkan tampang Hasumi minus kacamata? Ya, itu tampang normal _Ou-sama_ dahulu. Coba kau bayangkan tipe suara serius Kiryu dari kelas sebelah? Ya, kurang-lebih seperti itulah nada berbicara Raja kita, walaupun tidak seberat Kiryu juga.”

Narukami mendadak menoleh, “Kau tahu, yang kubayangkan malah _Ou-sama_ berkacamata dengan rambut berwarna merah, kau harus menjelaskannya lebih spesifik lagi, Izumi- _chan_.”

Dahi Izumi berkerut dalam, “Argh, kalian ini merepotkan sekali sih! Intinya, dia itu jauh lebih serius. Aku tidak tahu apakah kepercayaannya dengan alien itu sudah ada dari dulu atau baru berkembang sekarang, tetapi coba kau salin ekspresi Kasa- _kun_ yang biasanya dan tempelkan ke wajah _Ou-sama_ , lengkap dengan sikap serius dan antusias merepotkannya.”

Alis Tsukasa bertaut ketika mendengarnya, tampak sedikit tersinggung walaupun toh, seharusnya ia sudah mulai sangat terbiasa dengan mulut kasar tanpa _filter_ milik orang yang mengaku wota nomor satu Makoto Yuuki tersebut, “Aku ada di sini, kau tahu, Sena- _senpai_.”

Suara Izumi sewot ketika ia berkata, “Kau yang bertanya, jangan protes sekarang.”

Narukami mengangguk, “Apakah ia juga ‘penuh pesona’ seperti Tsukasa- _chan_?”

Jawabannya singkat, masih dengan suara sewot yang sama, dan hanya berupa sebuah pertanyaan teorikal, “Memangnya kau pikir darimana sebutan Leo- _sama_ — _Ou-sama_ berasal? Tunggu, bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tahu hal itu? Kepalamu baru saja terbentur ya?”

Narukami tertawa ringan, “Hanya memastikan,” katanya singkat, sebelum turun dari kursi yang membantunya menghiasi langit-langit ruangan dan menyingkirkan kursi itu dari sana.

Bila membayangkan Tsukinaga Leo yang serius saja sulit, maka membayangkan Tsukinaga Leo yang serius, berwibawa, penuh pesona, hampir seperti Raja, jauh lebih sulit lagi.

“Begitukah? Lalu, bila saja _Leader_ menang dari Tenshouin _onii-sama_ , apakah kini ia akan berbeda?” Tsukasa kembali menanyakan topik yang memulai segalanya. Dahinya berkerut ketika ia berusaha keras untuk membayangkan Leo yang jauh lebih serius—apakah Knights akan berbeda? Menjadi lebih _Knights_? Atau apakah Knights akan sama saja? Seperti rumah dan tawa, seperti tempat yang hangat biarpun hampir dari mereka semua pecah tanpa sisa?

Yang menjawab bukanlah Izumi, “Bisa saja,” suara berat Ritsu masih penuh dengan kantuk.

Seluruh mata seketika terarah kepadanya, topik tentang sang Raja terlupakan begitu saja.

“Kuma- _kun_! Apakah kau sudah memberitahu Anzu tentang rencananya!?” Izumi berteriak dari sudut ruangan yang lainnya, seolah mendadak teringat apa yang seharusnya Ritsu lakukan sebelum pemuda berambut hitam itu bergelung dan tertidur di bawah meja Tsukasa.

Ritsu menatap Izumi sejenak, sepasang iris sewarna matahari senja berkilau penuh mimpi—seolah jiwanya belum kembali dari delusi, kepalanya lalu kembali miring ke satu sisi, “Aku sudah memberitahu Maa- _kun_ untuk memberitahu Anzu,” suaranya semakin lama semakin pelan, sebelum akhirnya tak lebih dari bisikan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Ritsu kembali mendengkur pelan.

“Tidak, tidak, tidak, jangan tertidur lagi!” langkah Izumi sengaja dihentak ketika pemuda berambut platina itu menyebrangi ruangan dan berusaha menyeret kaki rekannya dari bawah meja, menggumamkan beberapa umpatan serta omelan agar Ritsu bangun sekarang juga.

Suara Izumi lantas menjadi suara pengisi latar belakang ketika Ritsu kembali membuka mulutnya, mata masih tertutup seolah ia tengah berbicara di dalam mimpinya, “Aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, Suu- _chan_. Bila saja _Ou-sama_ menang dari Ecchan kala itu, ia akan jauh berbeda. Atau malah bisa saja Yumenosaki tidak akan dipimpin oleh seorang _Emperor_.”

“Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?” Tsukasa memiringkan kepalanya. Ia hanya mendengar dari desas-desus yang terbawa angin, kala Yumenosaki dilingkupi kegelapan dan dipimpin dengan tangan besi oleh orang terakhir yang terlihat seperti pemimpin tirani; Tenshouin Eichi.

“Masa?” Ritsu bergumam dari keadaannya yang setengah sadar.

Izumi menjitak kepala Ritsu, membuat bungsu Sakuma itu kembali bergelung ke lantai sembari mengaduh kesakitan. Izumi mencengkram kedua kaki Ritsu dan menyeretnya menjauh dari kolong meja dengan susah payah, “Bila saja _Ou-sama_ menang, mungkin dia akan berbeda. Mungkin ia akan seperti apa yang kau panggil pemimpin yang benar. Dan mungkin, mungkin, itu memang hal yang bagus dari sudut pandangmu, Kasa- _kun_.”

Tsukasa mengerjap, sepasang iris sewarna lembayung yang jauh lebih gelap dari milik Narukami dipenuhi dengan keheranan dan rasa ingin tahu yang nyata, “Tetapi bukankah _Leader_ yang bersikap seperti pemimpin sungguhan adalah hal yang bagus bagi kita?”

Izumi menjatuhkan kedua kaki Ritsu begitu saja, menciptakan bunyi jatuh keras yang anehnya tidak berpengaruh apapun kepada sang empu, “Ya, kau benar. _Ou-sama_ yang selalu menghadiri pertemuan dan latihan kita, mendengarkan orang yang tengah berbicara, tidak melarikan diri entah kemana dengan inspirasinya; itu adalah hal yang bagus bagi kita.”

Anak tunggal dari keluarga bangsawan Tsukasa itu hampir tersenyum.

“Tetapi, pernahkah kau berpikir itu artinya Knights juga akan jauh berbeda dari kita yang sekarang? Bila _Ou-sama_ menang dari _Emperor_ , maksudku,” Narukami yang bersuara, dan Izumi hanya meliriknya sejenak sebelum kembali melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

“Kau benar. Bila saja _Ou-sama_ menang dari Tenshouin, Knights tidak akan seperti ini. Bahkan aku tak yakin Kasa- _kun_ dapat diterima masuk karena kami pasti akan memperketat seleksi anggota, tidakkah kalian bisa membayangkannya?” Pemuda beriris lazuardi itu menaikkan kedua bahunya, mengambil jeda seolah tengah berusaha memilih kata yang tepat.

Selintas bayangan berkelebat di balik kelopak mata. Tentang Knights yang berbeda. Seperti yang Tsukasa bayangkan jauh sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat ini—medan perang ini. Tentang sebuah _unit_ yang dingin dan penuh wibawa, tentang prajurit yang tenang dan tak tergapai asa, tentang seorang Raja yang tidak lagi penuh tawa dan tidak juga pecah tanpa sisa. Tentang Knights yang lebih baik, yang penuh para adikuasa.

Tentang Knights yang jauh lebih baik dari apa yang nyata.

(Atau mungkin tidak juga).

Izumi mengangguk ke arah Tsukasa, seolah mereka berdua baru saja berbagi imaji yang sama, tentang Knights yang utuh tanpa mimpi dan tawa, tentang Tsukinaga Leo yang utuh dan tidak hancur tanpa keping jiwa, “Apakah kau mengerti? Aku menjawab pertanyaanmu. Bila saja _Ou-sama_ menang dari Tenshouin, ya, ia akan berbeda. Dan ya, kita juga akan berbeda.”

Narukami tersenyum, “Kau benar. Dan aku jauh lebih bersyukur dengan kita yang sekarang.”

Tsukasa mengangguk cepat menyetujui komentar Narukami, ia tidak mempercayai suaranya untuk berkata, karena bayangan pemimpin mereka yang berbeda sedikit menohok dadanya.

“ _Ara_ , kita keasyikan mengobrol, sudah jam berapa? Apakah Anzu- _chan_ belum mengirim pesan? Kita memintanya mencari _Ou-sama_ dan menggiringnya kemari,” pemuda berambut pirang yang kini berdiri di sisi Izumi berkata, menggulung lengan kemejanya untuk mengecek jam tangannya.

Namun belum sempat Narukami mengumumkan waktu, suara ketukan pintu menggema.

Seluruh mata seketika teralih ke sana. Pintu kayu itu kemudian terayun terbuka, seorang gadis berambut cokelat tua berdiri di ambang pintu. Ekspresinya tampak lelah luar biasa.

“Ah, Anzu- _chan_ , dimana _Ou-sama_?”

Gadis itu tidak menjawab dan hanya menunjuk jendela di belakang Narukami.

Suara kaca yang terbuka membahana, “Ucchu~! Anzu bilang kalian memanggil Raja ini kemari, jadi aku datang, aku datang~!” Tsukinaga Leo meluncur lewat jendela—entah dari mana, mengingat ruangan itu terletak di lantai dua. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna senja itu mengerem tepat sebelum ia menabrak Ritsu yang terbaring di lantai dengan mata setengah terbuka.

“Rittsu! Lagi-lagi kau tidur di tempat yang aneh! Apakah kau yang memanggilku ke sini!?”

Jeda.

Izumi menepuk dahinya dengan gestur frustasi, “Sudah kubilang, Naru- _kun_ , kejutan tidak akan berpengaruh untuknya.”

Narukami tertawa, “Oh, shuush, yang penting adalah idenya. _Ou-sama_!”

Leo menoleh, “Aaah! Naru! Dan Sena! Dan Suoo! Tunggu, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini!? Apakah kita latihan!? Oh, tunggu tunggu tunggu! Jangan berikan aku jawabannya, biarkan aku berpikir!” Leo menunjuk kasar ke arah Tsukasa yang hendak menjawab pertanyaannya, dengan sukses membuat laki-laki yang lebih muda kembali menutup mulutnya—kendati dengan rasa kesal yang tertulis jelas di wajahnya.

Sepasang iris peridot menjelajahi ruang latihan yang disulap menjadi ruang pesta kecil-kecilan. Keempat sudut ruangan dipenuhi dengan hiasan yang agak kekanakan—balon, pita, dan rantai pelangi, lengkap dengan bintang keemasan dan pita keperakan yang melintang menuju ke tengah langit-langit ruangan. Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja panjang dengan berbagai macam makanan dan kue yang terlihat menggiurkan.

Mata Leo kembali ke arah ketiga rekannya, penuh tanya.

Hening yang lama, sebelum Tsukasa akhirnya berkata.

“ _Leader_ ... apakah kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri?”

Leo mengerjap cepat, seolah ia baru saja ditampar telak. Mulutnya terbuka, namun tak ada kata yang meluncur keluar. Di belakangnya, Ritsu menegak, mengusap matanya dengan kedua tangan seakan berusaha keras untuk menarik dirinya sendiri kembali ke dunia.

Suara Ritsu berat akan alam mimpi, tetapi pemuda berambut hitam itu tetap tersenyum samar ketika ia menyeret dirinya dan menepuk bahu Leo sembari menyandarkan seluruh beban tubuhnya ke punggung sang Raja—seperti biasa, “Selamat ulang tahun, _Ou-sama_.”

Narukami melemparkan sebuah bingkisan ke tangan Leo yang dengan reflek menangkapnya, “Selamat ulang tahun! Kau sudah semakin tua, _Ou-sama_. Jaga kulitmu supaya tidak memiliki keriput, oke?” Narukami menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan tawa dan senyuman hangat.

“Selamat. Seperti kata Naru- _kun_ , kau sudah semakin tua. Sudah waktunya kau belajar mengendalikan inspirasi liarmu sendiri,” Izumi menyerahkan hadiahnya dengan satu tangan.

“Eh!? Tunggu, tidak ada yang bilang tentang _present_!? Aku tidak membawa apapun!” Tsukasa mendadak menyela, menoleh ke sana dan kemari dengan kepanikan dan rasa terkejut.

Narukami menggeleng sembari mendecakkan lidahnya, “Sudah sebuah peraturan tertulis bila kau datang ke pesta ulang tahun, kau harus membawa hadiah, Tsukasa- _chan_ ,” ujarnya.

“Sakuma- _senpai_ juga tidak membawa apapun!”

“Kuma- _kun_ sudah membuat kue dan berbagai macam makanan.”

“Ah—uh, hadiah dariku akan menyusul besok, _Leader_!”

Ketiganya kembali menoleh ke arah Raja mereka yang berdiri diam.

Leo membeku dengan bingkisan yang ia terima. Pemuda itu mengerjap, sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, seolah berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Tatapannya berpindah-pindah, dari hadiah yang ada di tangannya ke sosok ketiga rekannya yang juga menatapnya penuh tanya. Mulut Leo kembali terbuka, tetapi yang keluar hanya helaan udara.

“ _Ou-sama_ , apakah kau masih di sana?” Narukami menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Leo.

Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna senja itu reflek melompat mundur, hampir menjatuhkan Ritsu yang segera beringsut menjauh dari Leo, tanpa sengaja ikut mengejutkan Narukami yang juga melangkah mundur. Sang Raja mengerjap kembali sebelum menunduk untuk menatap hadiah di tangannya sekali lagi—seakan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini nyata.

Ketika Leo mendongak, sebuah senyum lebar sudah tersulam di wajahnya yang tampan. Pemuda itu mendadak melempar kedua hadiah yang ia dapatkan ke belakang, jemarinya dengan cepat memutar sebuah spidol permanen yang tadinya tidak ada di sana. Senyuman kemudian berubah menjadi seringai, Leo melompat ke dinding terdekat sembari menggigit tutup spidolnya agar terbuka.

“Wahahahaha~! Terima kasih atas inspirasinya~! Hari ini pun, kalian akan tetap menjadi saksi dalam lahirnya _masterpiece_ dari tanganku sendiri yang akan menyamai ekspresi Mozart dan emosi Beethoven! Ha~ah, aku bahkan akan melampaui mereka semua dengan melodi yang berlompatan ini! Benar, cemburui aku—aku sang Raja~!”

“Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Hadiahku barang pecah-belah kau tahu! Ugh, kau ini! Anzu, jangan biarkan dia mencoret-coret dinding!”

Kekacauan pecah, Tsukasa melompat untuk membantu Izumi memaksa Leo menjauh dari dinding dan spidolnya, Narukami hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari tertawa, sementara Ritsu kembali mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk melanjutkan mimpinya yang tertunda.

Selintas bayangan berkelebat di balik kelopak mata. Tentang Knights yang berbeda. Tentang seorang Raja yang tidak lagi tertawa dan tidak juga pecah tanpa sisa. Tentang apa yang akan terjadi bila takdir memutuskan untuk bergeser sedikit saja.

Tetapi pada akhirnya, itu hanyalah fantasi semata.

Sang Raja tetap sama, dan tak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan selain mengikuti langkahnya.

Karena Tsukinaga Leo hancur untuk melindungi apa yang ada di bawah kuasanya.

Namun, tak apa. Mereka tahu—oh, mereka lebih dari sekedar menyadari.

Sesungguhnya tidak ada lagi yang lebih baik selain Raja mereka yang ini.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat ulang tahun Leo~! Terima kasih sudah menjadi karakter yang menyenangkan dan membuat Azu terseret ke fandom ini, mulai sekarang pun, tolong berikan inspirasi dalam meramaikan fandom ini ya~!
> 
> Halo semuanya! Maaf bila kalian semua bosan melihat Azu, silahkan lempar Azu dengan keberuntungan mendapatkan *5, Azu gak akan keberatan kok~ Sekali lagi, maafkan atas karakterisasi dan pembubuhan bahasa inggris pada Tsukasa yang out of place? Sumpah demi apapun, Azu bingung itu Tsukasa bahasa inggrisnya mau ditaruh dimana, orz.
> 
> Apakah ini bisa dikualifikasikan sebagai light angst? Azu tadinya mau bikin yang berfokus pada Leo lagi, tapi begitu melihat Ataraxia, teman Azu mendadak bilang, "Kenapa gak coba dalam sudut pandang Knights?" jadi well, begitulah.
> 
> Azu agak bingung dengan Narukami. Di event Marionette, dia terlihat udah lumayan kenal Leo, tapi ketika Azu pikir lagi, dia malah lebih kenal dengan Leo yang sekarang, jadilah Azu pikir mungkin di masa lalu, dia gak begitu aktif, jadi cuma semacam numpang lewat mungkin? Ini kebanyakan headcanon sih, hahahahahaorz.
> 
> Akhir kata, Azu akan sangat senang bila kalian sudi memberikan kudos atau komentar. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!  
> -Azureinne K.


End file.
